


Bonded

by xdancingqueenxx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Dreaming, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Princess Leia - Freeform, Tatooine (Star Wars), Teen Leia Organa, Teen Luke Skywalker, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: 14 year old Leia dreams of a certain blonde-haired boy.





	Bonded

It was late at night, aboard the  _Tantive IV_ , and the Alderaan royal family was returning to Alderaan from Coruscant.

Suddenly, a pirate group had boarded their ship and attempted to attack.

"Let...me...go...!" A squirming 14-year old Leia yelled, trying desperately to  _get away_ from the Space Pirate who was currently trying to kidnap her.

The pirate rolled his eyes and gripped her tighter.

Leia bit his arm, wriggled free, and stole his blaster, firing and just barely missing his head.

"Why, you little..." The man grabbed her, trying to drag her off.

Leia growled and tried to squirm off again, making the pirate hit her in the face.

Leia kicked him square in his sensitive area, making him yelp. 

Stealing his blaster once again, she shot him, for good this time. 

Leia dusted herself off, not noticing one of the pirates lunging behind her.

Suddenly, she felt cool metal hit her head, falling to the ground. 

The last thing she remembered was hearing blaster fire.

* * *

When Leia awoke, she had a massive headache.

Next, as she opened her eyes, she realized in horror that she was not on the  _Tantive IV_ , nor was she on Coruscant, or Alderaan.

No, instead, she was on a sandy dustball. 

Had the Pirates dropped her off? Had the ship crashed? 

She didn't know.

 _Okay, survey the area. I see sand, sand, sand, and more sand. And oh look, more sand._ Leia thought grimly.

Hoisting her sore body up with a grunt, she looked around.

Clearly, she was on Tatooine, or maybe even Jakku, or Cantonica. 

 _Or worse,_ she thought to herself.  _What if I'm on Geonosis?_

Leia grimaced. Geonosis was a completely dead planet; there were no life forms of any kind left since the Empire sterilized it.

However, Leia was pretty sure Geonosis had red-orange sand, meaning she was most likely on Jakku, Tatooine, or Cantoinca.

If the sun was up, she'd know for sure, as Tatooine had two suns. But it was pitch black- not even the moon(s) were visible.

Next, she realized she didn't have a commlink-or, for that matter, a blaster with her.

Thirdly, she realized in embarrassment that she would go into a town in her  _pyjamas_. How was anybody supposed to take her seriously? 

She walked a bit, the sand brushing against her socked feet.

Leia had always had a distaste for sand as a little girl. Now, she fully understood _why_. 

It was getting stuck everywhere in her clothes, and to make matters worse, it was itchy and annoying.

 _I hate sand,_ Leia grumbled to herself.

* * *

 

By noon, Leia was exhausted.

The first sun was up, and the second one had just risen not long ago, confirming to Leia that she was, in fact, on Tatooine.

Not to mention, her pyjamas were way too warm, being made out of Vardosian Cotton.

Now she was sweaty and thirsty. 

Leia had realized grimly that she needed to find a town or a home, or something, soon, anywhere she could find water.

She was already parched. 

Suddenly, something caught her eye. 

A backpack!

She ran to it, running faster than she had in a long time.

She reached the backpack, and her knees buckled at the prospect of possibly getting water.

Leia opened the backpack, finding a desert-appropriate outfit, a canteen of water, and a stun pistol.

She checked the water canteen for mold, and upon finding none, began to drink.

It was warm, but not too warm. If she had to guess, it hadn't been abandoned for too long (especially since Sand People or Jawas would have taken it) 

Then, she observed the clothing. It was loose, breathable fabric. 

Leia shrugged, it looked about her size.

She then ducked behind a rock and changed.

Trying it on, it was about a size too big, but fit nonetheless.

Sighing, she put her sweaty hair in a (albeit messy) bun, deciding she looked much more serious now.

Leia cursed Tatooine, its two suns, and the pirates who had abandoned her, and continued on her way.

* * *

 

Leia wasn't sure how long she was walking.  It was already second noon, and there was no signs of civilization so far.

Suddenly, her stomach rumbled.

"Sithspit," she muttered, not caring it wasn't appropriate for a Princess to swear.

Scanning the barren landscape, Leia groaned in frustration. 

She continued walking, making a mental note to personally guarantee the Space Pirate's imprisonment.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. Footprints! 

Following the footprints, at some point, Leia had stopped looking for footprints and letting her feet take her wherever.

She snapped out of her haze upon hearing a voice, quickly pulling out her newfound stun pistol.

"No, Aunt Beru! I'll be fine. I'm just going to the Tosche station!"

* * *

 

It was as if time had stopped.

Leia stared at the young man. 

He was about her age, she guessed, with sandy blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

And she  _knew_ him, some way, somehow.

She walked towards him, her pistol long forgotten in the sand.

He walked to her similarly. 

There was an unusual stillness in the air- it seemed like nothing else mattered, as if everything else was in the background.

"Luke," came Leia's choked whisper.

"Leia," he responded, slowly walking to her, his eyes shining.

 He reached his hand out, still moving towards her.

"Leia." He said, more firmly.

"Luke." she responded to him, reaching her hand out in the same manner.

Luke's fingertips lightly brushed hers, a featherlike, cautious touch.

She hadn't noticed she was crying until he wiped a tear away from her cheek with that same featherlike touch.

"I've dreamed about you so long," She choked. 

"So I have I..." He responded, a happy, boyish grin on his face.

"I'm so happy to meet you," responded Leia, smiling as well.

Luke nodded, grasping Leia's hand. "I am, too." 

They hugged.

The two Skywalker siblings, reunited at last, simply hugged, feeding off of the comfort of each-other.

Suddenly, she felt an odd pain in her chest. 

"Luke...?" she asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"Leia?" Luke asked, fading away.

And with that, he was gone, as if he were never there.

* * *

 

Leia was now in a black void. 

There were no signs of anyone. Not even Luke.

"Luke?!" she cried out, hoping to find him. 

She couldn't lose him now; she wouldn't. Not today.

"LUKE?!" She yelled again, not caring that she was crying, again.

"Leia...?" came a weary voice. 

It wasn't quite Luke's voice, though. It was nearly a mix of Luke's voice and her father, Bail Organa's voice.

"Luke?" She asked in a voice that was not her own.

"LUKE!" she cried out, again, not in her own voice.

Leia collapsed to the ground. 

She briefly remembered hearing Luke once again.

"...Leia...?"

She closed her eyes, to weak to move.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

* * *

 

"Leia?" Bail Organa asked. "Leia, can you hear me?"

Leia blearily opened her eyes. "Father...?"

Bail smiled. "Leia, are you alright? One of those pirates hit you on the head quite badly."

Leia nodded. "I'm fine," she said and sat up.

"You gave us quite the scare," her adopted mother, Breha added.

"Sorry," Leia said.

"It's quite alright, Leia. Let's check you into the medbay."

"Okay," Sighed Leia. "But I'm fine, honest."

"Leia," chastised Breha. 

"I know, I know," grumbled Leia.

Bail helped Leia to her feet.

"So, what did you dream about? You were muttering in your sleep." Bail asked.

Leia blinked. "I'm not sure."

Breha nodded. "Perhaps you'll remember at some point."

"Perhaps," responded Leia.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
